


Clothing

by Tori_6



Category: K-pop, maybe kpop
Genre: I was bored at 2am and this happened, M/M, whatever man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_6/pseuds/Tori_6
Summary: behold!! a 2am story was created





	Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know anymore, maybe errors I’m not sure. This has been in my phones notes so yeah the print might look weird. Oh well

Brian was stripping in front of him. Taking his clothes off piece by piece. Youngwoo was sitting across from him on a chair. His hand resting against his cheek. His eyes following Brians every movement. Brian threw his hat behind him, at the same time he took his shoes and socks off. Youngwoo changed positions on the chair, spreading his legs and setting his hand against his crotch. Brians eyes quickly followed the movement then they went back to locking with Youngwoos. He pulled his shirt off, exposing his muscled body to the preying eyes of the younger man. Youngwoo visibly licked his lips and examined Brians body, loving all the curves he has. “Enjoying the view?” Brians voice came out a little shakier than he wanted. Youngwoos eyebrow arched up at him in question, “I’ll like it even more when the clothes are gone and my tongue’s in you.” He teased with a smirk, Brians knees buckled but he kept a strong stance. He unbuttoned his pants, turned around and pulled them down, all without bending his knees. The white briefs show the curves and everything else Youngwoo wanted to see. His hand grabbed his front and he bit his lip as Brian teased him. The older man turns to see him smirking while starring at his ass. Almost wanting to rid the underwear with his eyes. “You need to lose those.” Youngwoo said, not lifting his sight from the backside. Brian wiggled it tauntingly, “Come and pull them off then...” When he threw the pants away from his legs he was pushed onto the soft carpet, Youngwoo clingy to his back. Soft lips were kissing his back, a tongue snaking out to taste his warm skin. Rough calloused hands pulled his underwear down, spreading him open for a feast Youngwoo was going to have. Brian shivered and tensed from the wetness that was traveling down the spine of his back and at the crack of his ass. He was testing hot waters with Brian, “You want more.” It wasn’t a question, Brian knew that, Youngwoo wanted him to say what he’s been dying to hear. “You know the words, just say them and I’ll keep going.” Brian groaned into the carpet, he was aching for his boyfriends touch. But he didn’t want to bring himself to say the words. “...” he mumbled it into his inner elbow. Youngwoo pulled his mouth away and leaned over to Brians ear, “What was that? I didn’t hear you baby, speak louder.” Brian turned his head to the side to speak louder, “Eat me up Daddy please~?” He whined out the last word when he felt Youngwoos breath against his ass again, this time a tongue followed the air and he arched hard. Wanting to go deeper into the carpet, Youngwoo was so good at this. “UUHH! YOUNGWOO BABY SHIT~!” His toes curled as the tongue in him teased his rim. This was only foreplay but he was so close to cumming. His left hand reached back to Youngwoos head, pulling him deeper into his ass, wanting more. Youngwoo grabbed the hand and locked their fingers together, holding hands at the awkward angle. His free hand traveled to Brians cock, pumping it until Brian let go of their hands and grabbed his hand on his dick and pulled it away. He knew Brian was gonna cum if he kept it up, he just wanted to tease him. He pulled away from Brians rim, the older whined and pushed back for more wetness. Youngwoo smiled, “Let me just get more comfortable then I’ll go back to eating you baby.” Brian blushed, the acts they were doing were so lewd Brian couldn’t believe where he was at. Youngwoo only left on his boxer-briefs, then laid down between Brians thighs, his dick coming within Youngwoos eye sight. Brian saw that pulling away but Youngwoo grabbed his hips and pulled them closer to his face, “No, let me baby.” He softly kissed his inner thighs, a loving gesture. Brian shivered at that. Moaning into the pillow he grabbed from the sofa next to him, Youngwoos tongue snaked out and licked at the tip of the sensitive cock. Brian thrusted away at the touch, but his hips were brought back by his boyfriends rough hands. “Just relax and I’ll let you cum.” Brian nodded into the pillow, he then felt hands at his abs pushing his body to sit up, the pillow was thrown by the tattooed figure, this time he could see a clear view of Youngwoo and his dick. It was overwhelming he could cum any second from the sight. Youngwoo was teasing the tip with his wet lips and his tongue would snake out here and there to swipe up the precum. That was Youngwoos favorite, the foreplay, he was always so good with it. Brian never made it to the actual sex when his boyfriend included foreplay. “Baby don’t tease me so much this time.” Brian pleaded above Youngwoo, he smirked against the cock. “I won’t...not the whole time I won’t,”  
He then deep throated the thick cock, Brian arched, well tried to, away from that hot wet mouth. Youngwoo kept a strong grip on his hips, not letting his boyfriend get away.


End file.
